Prompting Love
by DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: A series of prompt inspired ficlets on the pairing of Kate Beckett and Alexis Castle. All ficlets include mentions of lesbian relationships and kissing between to consenting women. Alexis is portrayed as older than canon! If you have a problem, don't read


**Author's Note: Alright, never in the story did I say how old any of the characters are, however I imagined it that Alexis was older than she was in the series, probably for most of the drabbles around the age of nineteen - twenty. Therefore it is not about rape, or an underage relationship, and could be called consenting. I didn't want to offend anyone, but please, do make the distinction between this fanfiction and the canon of the story, because I know there is a difference.**

**Author's Note: This is a series of short ficlets inspired by different prompts (from a prompt table in an LJ community). In some of the ficlets the characters go a little (or sadly majorly) out of character, I tried to correct it as much as I could, but really they had to be a little OOC to make the pairing work properly. I hope everything other than that is alright, and I'm sorry if in places it seems a little rushed. I think my pacing was off with this work :/. Please review and tell me what you liked and didn't like about the stories. Thanks very much.**

**

* * *

**Prompt: Evidence.

There was something about Kate Beckett that made Alexis's heart beat faster inside her chest until it was pounding against her rib cage with every contraction and release. Sometimes when she was around the woman for extended periods of time sweat would start beading on her forehead and her eyes would dilate just slightly. The redhead had long ago put the evidence together to understand why she responded to the woman that way.

It was the dominance that Kate had; the way that when she walked into a room people listened to her – even Alexis's father obeyed the brown haired detective, though sometimes he whined about it, most of the time he did what she said when it really mattered.

Alexis knew the way that the woman's body changed when she was feeling different things – the way that her eyes crinkled at the corners slightly when she was amused and trying not to smile, or the way that the edges of her lips curved upward when she was actually happy. The girl could tell what the woman was feeling just by looking into her eyes for a moment, but it was never enough for her, because she didn't know if Kate knew what she was feeling.

"I love you." The girl babbled out quickly, a heated blush spreading over her cheeks as she ducked her head down and stared at the floor. She couldn't believe that she had just told the beautiful detective like that. She had a speech planned and everything, but it hadn't managed to come out of her mouth when it actually mattered.

"I know." Kate had replied, her hand cupping Alexis's chin softly and using it to draw the girl's eyes up to look into her own, "I love you too."

"How... How did you know?" The redhead whispered softly, lost in the woman's eyes – and the words that had come out of her mouth.

"Because of the evidence, I've just been waiting for you to be ready to tell me." Kate replied, leaning forward to press her lips against the girl's softly, stroking her thumb along Alexis's soft cheek as she did so. "It's all about the evidence."

Prompt: I'm here.

The redhead slipped through the door quietly, placing her bag down silently in the little hallway just after the door, pressing it closed gently, trying not to make a noise as she snapped the dead bolt into position. She knew that she was home tonight – her father had told her that he had seen her living the station before he left himself.

Alexis's feet were silent on the ground as she slipped along the corridor towards the bathroom. Kate was easy to know once she let you in; the one thing she liked to do was settle down in the bath with a book and a bottle of wine when she wanted to relax. However, not many people knew that she preferred to settle down in the bath with her lover, scented candles and soft hands; all of which the young Castle could provide for the woman.

"Kate?" The girl questioned softly, her fingers tugging at her shirt as she slipped it off her body before working on the button of her jeans.

"Alexis..." The brown haired woman breathed softly, a smile forming on her lips as she invited the redhead to join her, "Please come in."

"With pleasure," The girl replied, dropping the last of her clothes onto the ground before she slipped into the bathtub with the detective.

Prompt: Funeral.

The brown haired detective feels her heart clench at the thought that the girl lying in the casket could be Alexis Castle. It had been close; a couple of inches and the bullet would have passed through something vital. She didn't know what the redhead had been thinking – she should have run, but she didn't. She stood staring down the gunman, as if the words she was saying could get through to the man.

Kate gripped Alexis harder in her arms, tightening the grasp that she had on the strawberry blonde haired girl. The detective had promised herself that she wasn't going to be letting go of the other girl at all that night – she was going to remain in her arms until the sun broke over the horizon on a new day.

Prompt: Puppy Love.

Her grandmother called it "puppy love", her father called it a meaningless "crush", though she knew it was love. They said that she didn't understand what love meant; they said that she didn't know what it meant when her heart fluttered in her chest when the brunette detective walked into the room, they said that she didn't understand what the blush that rose up onto her cheeks when that detective smiled at her meant. They thought she was clueless. Her father and her grandmother, but the detective knew that she was smarter than that, and when she confessed her love in a flurry of sentences and gestures the brunette detective had placed a finger on her lips and told her to be quiet.

She told her that she understood, and that she believed her. Then she asked the redhead out on a date – she said that they could go to dinner and see where it went.

Her family didn't understand at the time, but the strawberry blonde was sure that in time they would see that it wasn't "puppy love" or a "crush". She was in love.

Prompt: Gloves.

The brunette liked the way that the gloves fit onto her hands – the blue plastic sliding over her fingers and holding them snugly, making them warm inside the material. It reminded her of the way that Alexis would take her hands within the thin slim fingers of the redhead's own hands, and hold them tightly, keeping their fingers intertwined as they lay back against the couch or the headboard and talked.

It also reminded her of the warmth of having her fingers inside that delicate place inside the young Castle's body, but she would never admit that out loud, certainly not within earshot of Castle – the man would have a heart attack if he knew that his daughter wasn't as innocent as she seemed.

Prompt: Blackboard.

Sometimes Alexis liked to pretend that the flat toned expanse of Kate's stomach was a blackboard so that she could trace her fingers over the smooth skin, writing little messages that were meant for the woman and only the woman. She liked to do this when they were laying together in either her own bed, or the detective's bed. She'd prop herself up on her skin, lean her head on her elbow and right little words, phrases, on the woman's skin; telling the brown haired woman that she loved her, and that she liked the way that she looked when she was blushing.

Alexis also liked it when the other woman wrote phrases on her own skin when they lay panting together. The phrase she loved the most though was the one that told her that the detective loved her, "You are beautiful."

Prompt: Muse.

Most people thought that Richard Castle was the only artist in the family, but he wasn't.

Most people didn't see the way that Alexis would trace the paintbrush down Kate's side before she did the same on the paper in front of her, transforming the curve of the woman's hip onto the white canvas, painting the woman as she slept. Short brown hair spiking around her head, creating a halo like shape on the pillow, her mouth slightly parted and her bottom and legs onto covered by the thin sheet – her torso bare to the air.

The strawberry blonde that normally slept in the bed beside her was caressing the detective's sides through the paintbrush on the paper – creating an image of this moment that she could look at whenever she wanted to.

Prompt: Magic.

It was magic when they came together. Arms and legs wrapped around each other as they rocked together, explosions going off inside their heads as they cried out their pleasure. Both were sure that this was what heaven was made of, the way that they tasted mixing together between their mouths as they moved with each other in perfect time.

Together, moving in the way that they were, clinging to one another they created magic between them that left them panting and arching, begging for the moment to never end.

Prompt: Clean.

Thin yet strong fingers worked through long tangles of strawberry blonde strands, lathering up her hair before standing underneath the jet of the shower head rinsing the soapy lather away. The brunette smiled as she stood just outside the shower cubicle, watching as the water flowed down slim pale shoulders following the curve of the girl's muscles and breasts before it slipped down into the plug hole. The detective's strong fingers grasped the edge of the shower's glass door pulling it open just enough that she was able to slip inside it before closing it behind her, grinning at the gasp that her lover's let out at the cold air from outside hitting her body.

"I love watching you in the shower, getting yourself all clean." Kate whispered softly into the girl's ear; her tongue flicking out over the earlobe and sliding over it once she had finished talking.

"You just like the ability to get me dirty again," Alexis chided playfully swatting the detective's hands off her body as they snaked around her torso.

"You caught me," The brunette grinned wickedly, spinning the girl in her arms around and pressing their lips tightly together to stop the other girl from talking any longer.

Prompt: Secret.

The thrill that Alexis got when meeting up with Detective Beckett inside the station was always the one that her father had described to her as the thrill of possibly getting caught. She knew that this was where her lover's colleagues worked; that they were police officers and trained Detective's, and she also knew that her father was in the building and most likely on the same floor. There was always the possibility that they were going to be worked in on at any moment.

However the redhead had come to know that she didn't care about any of that when Kate's lips were pressed tightly to her own, and the detective had her pressed back against the nearest wall. Somehow, it just didn't matter anymore that this was a secret, because it was their secret.

Prompt: Superstition.

The young Castle's grandmother had always been knowledgeable about superstitions – most likely because at some part of her life she had followed one or another of the practices surrounding superstition. Still, Alexis knew that this one superstition was one that she was going to follow to the letter.

The one about not seeing the bride until the morning of the wedding; Alexis had passionately kissed her lover goodnight just before they separated to go to their two different rooms for the night – the aching in her chest had started the moment she watched her lover closing the door slowly and had only increased when she slipped through her own doorway and pressed the door closed.

A giddy feeling rushed throughout the young Castle's body as she thought about the morning – the dress that she was going to be wearing as she walked down the aisle, and the outfit that her lover would be donning. Idly the girl wondered if the superstition would have any relevance to a lesbian wedding, but she had decided to go through with it anyway. After all, she didn't want anything to stop her wedding to Kate Beckett – not even some silly old superstition.

Prompt: Fantasy.

Ever since she first met the dark mahogany haired Castle's daughter had been having problems with her mind drifting off when she was bored. The normally studious girl had seen the change coming; she wasn't concentrating as hard on lessons any more, and when she could be doing homework thoughts and images of the other woman assaulted her mind instead.

Alexis had come to love listening to her father's stories about his day because it made her feel more connected to the dark hared detective, however it was when the fantasies started that the girl came to realise just how obsessed she was becoming with the detective.

When those fantasies turned into something more Alexis came to realise that somewhere along the way she had fallen in love with Kate Beckett. Only when she was backed against the wall of the station's property room, Kate's lips firmly against her pale pink lips did she understand that Kate felt the same way about her, and that her fantasies didn't have to be fantasies any more.

Prompt: Test.

Kate's eyes followed the young Castle around their shared apartment watching the way that the girl was fruitlessly searching for one of the books that she supposedly needed to study from. Beckett knew that Alexis already knew everything that was written in that book – and probably every other book that was inside the apartment. However she also knew that when a test was around the corner the girl got unusually antsy and nervous.

"Alexis." Kate called out softly, sliding off the couch as she saw that the girl was going to start another circuit of the room in her search. "Honey, you put the book in our bedroom remember? When you promised that tonight was going to be just us, without any books or movies."

The strawberry blonde's eyes widened a fraction as she looked towards the bedroom door; Kate could see the way her hand was twitching slightly in her effort to restrain herself from sprinting towards the bedroom and searching in there for her precious book. However the girl sighed, shaking her head for a moment before she turned and trudged towards the couch, throwing herself backwards onto it and snuggling against her girlfriend's side. "You better have a good plan to distract me from studying for the night." The girl grumbled good-naturedly, a smile spreading over her lips even as she spoke.

"I was going to kiss you, that a good enough plan?" Kate grinned in reply, leaning down to press her mouth against the redhead's softly, sliding her arms around the girl so that she could pull her onto her lap.

"Very good plan there Detective," Alexis panted softly as they pulled away from each other, "Very good plan indeed."

Prompt: Tease.

Kate moaned softly turning her head to the side in an effort to bring her lips closer to the pale redhead's as the girl twisted away from her and giggled softly. The detective wasn't used to being refused something, and the way that the strawberry blonde haired girl was refusing to allow their lips to remain locked for more than a few seconds. The brunette's warm lips sought out Alexis's soft ones, finding the two bright pink pieces of flesh and pressing her own against them softly almost hungrily before the playful teen ripped her lips away from Kate's and made her begin the same search all over again.

The blindfold that the detective was also forced to wear made the whole process a lot longer, but at the same time it made it very enjoyable to the two women. "Come back here," Kate growled softly, a frown marring her face as Alexis once again pulled away.

"Come find me..." The redhead murmured softly into Kate's ear, pressing her smooth lips against the pale expanse of the woman's cheek before the young Castle backed away.

A few minutes later when Kate could no longer hear Alexis's breathing near her the detective reached up and tore the blindfold off her eyes throwing it onto the ground as she stalked over towards their shared bedroom. The brunette's eyes widened drastically and her mouth fell open when she stepped through the bedroom door.

Alexis laid out on the bed, spread provocatively with her arms and legs wide – in nothing but a smile.

"Sweet Jesus..."

Prompt: Storm.

Since she was a young girl storms had always scared the young Castle. There was just something about the thunder and lightning pounding down on the roof of whatever house she and her father were living in at the moment – something that made the redhead's blood run cold and shivers to pass throughout her body.

However since the first time she had admitted to her lover that she was scared of storms she had begun to quite enjoy them because no matter what the brunette detective would come to her, wrap the younger girl up in her arms, pull her onto her lap and distract her from the sounds outside any way that she could. Normally that meant that Kate's lips were pressed to Alexis's and they were moving together in a playful dance, but sometimes the brunette would massage the young Castle's shoulders until they were free of all tension – the girl's muscles loose and lax underneath the pads of the detective's fingers.

Sometimes though, they'd make long passionate love to each other – their loud screams covered by the sounds of the storm outside so that neither Castle nor their neighbours could hear them.

Prompt: Strawberries.

Kate Beckett had never been surer that she was jealous of a piece of food than at that moment in time. Now you might be wondering as to why the detective was sitting around thinking about the fact she was jealous of a piece of food.

In all truth even the detective herself didn't understand why she was thinking what she was, but she knew that the thoughts had been circulating her head since the red haired girl had picked up the first of the succulent red fleshy fruits and brought it up to her lips, gleaming white teeth sliding through the rich flesh, eyes flashing with pleasure at the taste as it hit her tongue bringing the treat backwards into her mouth, and then a couple of moments later the girl's tongue would slip out of her lips and stroke over her lips, coating all the juices that had leaked out of her mouth before.

It was then that Kate realised that she was jealous of the pieces of fruit – it was also then that she was immensely thankful for the older Castle's intrusion into her thoughts because otherwise she was sure she had been about to make a rather large fool of herself by going up to the redhead and pressing her lips against the girl's.

Prompt: Weapon.

Alexis knew that the detective carried a weapon – she knew that it had kept the dark chocolate brown haired woman safe on many previous occasions, and she knew that it had kept her father safe as well when he was too much of an idiot or a child to keep himself safe.

However there was something different about having the same model weapon turned on her. The same barrel pointed at her chest, the same smooth surface gleaming in the sunlight.

Although under the circumstances there was also something inherently not scary about the weapon – the fact that it was a water gun being the first thing, and the fact that Alexis had a similarly designed one in her hands pointed right at her lover's chest.

"Give it up," Kate smirked widely, eyeing the young girl and her weapon, her finger squeezing the trigger on her own lightly.

"Not a chance."

Prompt: Beach.

Since the red haired girl had been little she had always enjoyed the beach; the sand running through her toes as she raced the cool embrace of the water. It had been when she was around fifteen that she first discovered the other pleasures of the beach; the women that would come to the water's edge in nothing but two little scraps of material that was to cover their modesty and they would bathe for hours, laying upon the sandy shore their skin exposed as they drank up the sunlight.

Alexis hadn't been naive enough to not understand what her reaction to that woman meant – she knew that the way her body reacted, the shortness of breath and the tightening in her chest were all signs that she was aroused by the woman. It was then that she understood why all the dates that she had been on never worked out, it wasn't because there was a problem with her or even them, and it was because she just wasn't interested in them. They didn't affect her like the girls did – she'd been hiding herself all along.

However it was when the girl first saw Kate Beckett in a two piece bikini that she first knew for sure. The way that the skimpy pieces of dark blue material clung to the detective's toned slim body had Alexis's eyes riveted to her flesh, following the lines of the straps down over strong shoulders before dipping down along the curve of Kate's back until the bright blue orbs hit the detective's backside, where the redhead's brain completely derailed.

"See something you like?" Kate teased gently as she walked past the redhead, a smile curving the corners of her lips upwards.

Prompt: Lost.

When they had first began their little private affair Kate had known that she was going to fall quickly and hard for the young strawberry blonde; she could tell from the look that she got whenever she looked into the girl's eyes – the look that told her that she was lost in those icy blue eyes and would happily spend a long time being lost in them.

Kate knew that whenever she looked into those eyes – the eyes that seemed to hold her attention and fascination forever, eyes that drew her in deeper the longer that she looked into them. "Alexis..." Kate whispered softly, her eyes fluttering closed as she leaned in closer to the redhead, tilting her head to the side slightly as she did so that she could press her lips against the girl's.

"Kate," Alexis moaned softly, gripping the detective's hair in a loose fist as she pulled her closer.

The redhead felt the same way about Kate as Kate did about her – she knew that she could happily drown in the melted chocolate of the detective's eyes any time, and she wouldn't mind at all.

Prompt: Cry.

"Why are you crying?" Kate asked softly, kneeling down beside the strawberry blonde cupping the girl's cheek in her hand as she tried to tilt the girl's head in a way that made her look at her, "Come on Alexis tell me what's wrong."

The girl shook her head violently from side to side, turning slightly so that she could bury her face in the woman's shoulder. The girl's arms moved so that she could wrap them around Kate's slim waist, locking herself around the woman tightly and curling her body so that she was almost in Kate's lap when she had finished moving.

"Shush now," The detective soothed softly, running her fingers through Alexis's soft hair, marvelling for a moment at just how soft the tresses were before letting them drop from her fingers, "Shush, it's alright everything is going to be alright."

In truth the brunette didn't know if everything was going to be alright, but she preferred the non-painful lie to the painful truth when the redhead was laying in her arms, tears pouring down her cheeks. Kate pressed her lips to the top of Alexis's head softly, wrapping the girl tighter into her embrace as she began to rock them gently in hopes of calming the other girl. Whoever had made Alexis this upset had just managed to make Kate Beckett one of the most annoying and homicide people on that planet – and that wasn't good for their life expectancy.

Prompt: Aloof.

The strawberry blonde haired teenager had always thought that her father's work colleague was rather aloof, and standoffish, however soon she came to realise that the coldness that she projected outwards was just to hide the fact that she felt everything inside. The slightest comment about the detective and Alexis could see the way that it made its way through the brunette's emotional armour until it found its way to her heart.

The red haired girl wanted to murder her father whenever she saw the way that Kate's eyes dimmed when he said something that brought into question her ability to work as a detective and her skills as one. The redhead hated the way that she could see the dejection rising in the woman's eyes whenever her father managed to figure out a connection before she could.

However the first time that she had seen those walls brought down had been brilliant. She had watched as years of emotional baggage just dropped to the floor as if it didn't matter anymore and there stood in front of her was the true Kate Beckett, the one that hungered for friendship and love above everything else.

"I love you," Alexis murmured softly, a blush spreading over her cheeks as she shyly looked at the brunette, their eyes connection in a clash between icy blue and soft melted chocolate brown.

"I love you too Alexis," Kate whispered back, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl and using her height advantage to be able to place a long soft kiss on the redhead's lips, poking her tongue out to tease over the girl's bottom lip as she did – loving the moan that was thrown out of her mouth because of it.

"Kate..." Alexis whimpered softly; feeling her face beginning to warm underneath the detective's gaze.

Prompt: Blood.

Kate didn't want to believe what she was seeing – she didn't want to see the colour draining from the young strawberry blonde haired girl's face. She didn't want to have the evidence pushed in her face that she was the cause of the woman's suffering. The brunette turned her face away from the scene in front of her – sickened by the fact that she was the cause of it, and sickened by the fact that there was nothing that she could do to stop it.

"Kate?" The young redhead whimpered softly as she stumbled forward. Her knees were going weak and shaking prompting the other woman to rush towards her, wrapping the girl in her arms tightly and holding her together.

"Shush don't worry, shush now." Kate whispered softly into the girl's ear, stroking her cheek softly as she clamped her hand down on the sides shoulder. "It'll be alright I promise."

Kate watched as Esposito raced after the man who had moments before turned the gun on the young girl. He was a few paces behind Castle – as soon as the man had fired the shot and turned Castle had been racing after him; after all he did the most stupid thing that he could have done and he hurt the man's daughter – he wasn't going to let anyone get away with that.

"Shush Alexis, it's alright, doing worry, Ryan's called the ambulance." Kate whispered softly as she caressed the girl's cheek, it was almost too painful to look into the foggy blue eyes but she forced herself to anyway, offering what little comfort she could to the girl.

"Kiss me, I..." Alexis started; squeezing her eyes shut a moment later as she tried to speak to the other woman; her chest protesting the action. "Please, I want to kiss you..."

The brunette blinked a couple of times before bending down and pressing her lips to the girl's, her keen hearing picking up on the sound of the sirens getting closer and the footsteps approaching them from where Castle and Esposito had run. However none of that mattered as her lips slid along the other girl's taking her pain away, "I love you Alexis Castle." Kate whispered releasing the girl as the ambulance pulled up, "Don't you dare be going anywhere."

"I won't." Alexis rasped, a smile spreading over her lips Kate's hand slipped into her own.

Prompt: Tower Block.

"You remember coming out here last year, just before Christmas?" The brunette detective asked softly, her arms wrapped around Alexis's waist. "You were so nervous when I asked you to meet me out here, I bet you were thinking that I was going to yell at you for something right?"

"Actually yes, I thought you might be going to tell me that I'd gone too far with something or whatever... I never expected what actually happened." The redhead replied, laying her head back on Kate's shoulder. "I don't think my Dad either."

Kate laughed softly, the vibrations running through her body into Alexis's as she held her tightly, "No I doubt he was expecting to see that, though it was his fault for looking through the window."

"True enough," The redhead replied; tilting her head back so that she could press a soft kiss to the corner of the other woman's lips, "I'm glad that you asked me instead of him."

"I love you Alexis Castle, though I do have to say that I'm glad that I got to meet your father – if only because it meant that I was able to meet you all the sooner." The detective replied, her tone taking on a loving edge as she looked down into the light eyes in front of her.

"I love you too, I told you that then, and I'm telling you again now. I love you Kate Beckett."

Prompt: Taxi.

The red haired teenager rubbed her eyes tiredly as she looked at the documents piled in front of her; some of it was stuff that she actually needed to do, other pieces were articles of homework that she had brought with her when she had the intention of actually studying when she was finished with the work that Beckett had set her – however the redhead had more often than not found herself not working and instead staring at the other woman.

"How are you getting home?" A voice interrupted the girl's thoughts, slamming into her ears like a freight train through the silence of the room.

"Um," Alexis's head snapped up, her eyes suddenly focusing in on the face of the dark haired woman standing in front of her instead of the small font of the text on the sheets of white paper. "Err; I was going to get a taxi."

Beckett frowned at the girl's words not liking the idea of the vulnerable young girl going out of the getting a taxi, especially not with where she lived because that was an indication that she had access to a lot of money.

"I'll take you home," Beckett offered, a small smile stretching over her lips as she cocked her head to the side, looking at the girl inquiringly.

"Thank you." The redhead smiled softly, standing up quickly and collecting her things, throwing her homework into her bag quickly without looking at the way that some of the pages ended up being crinkled and bent as they were forced down lower into the bag.

The ride to the Castle's home wasn't that long from the station, but when they arrived the detective insisted that she be allowed to escort the girl all the way up to her door to make sure nothing happened to her by accident or otherwise. Alexis smiled at the protective nature of the strong woman coming out, liking the way that she felt looked after in her presence.

"Thank you Detective," The redhead murmured softly standing in front of her door, her eyes shyly looked up and connected with the dark haired woman's.

"Not a problem." Kate replied the smile that spread over her lips was infectious prompting a smile to light the younger girl's face as well, "_Beautiful..._" Kate thought to herself.

Before she could stop herself the young redhead was leaning forward – pressing a soft kiss to the Detective's cheek before pulling away and gripping the handle of the door behind her and stumbling through it. The dark chocolate haired Detective stood on the other side of the door for a good five minutes, the blush warming her cheeks and her hand cupping the area that Alexis's lips had just been on her skin. "Wow," The woman whispered softly to herself before turning away and heading back to her car, happily waiting for the next day.

Prompt: Search.

Alexis moaned softly, digging her nails into the fleshy shoulders of the woman before her. Kate bent her head down so that she was level with the woman's neck, scraping the tips of her teeth down the soft skin of her throat, nipping lovingly at the pulsating throb of the girl's pulse before she dipped lower and kissed across her collarbones.

"Please Kate, please." Alexis moaned softly her hands sliding down the Detective's shoulders until they were running over the soft skin of her back.

Kate however continued her search for the one place on the young redhead's neck that she knew drove the girl crazy, biting down hard on the fleshy skin at the crook of the girl's neck – digging her teeth into her skin hard sucking it back into mouth to leave a mark on the girl's otherwise flawless flesh.

"Kate!" Alexis cried out loudly, her knees giving way as she slumped into the woman's arms.


End file.
